Kenpachi the Guardian
by Galilhai
Summary: It's not always so easy to be a parent for a small child, especially not when it's about Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, this is my very first fan fiction. So please be gentle... :) There might possibly be errors because my mother language is not english. Please, understand if there is wrong words/wrong phrase etc. Tell me if you found a mistake so a fix it. :) And tell me what you think about my first chapter of this story, please. Hope you like it. :)

**Chapter one: For You Own Good?**

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"But… Ken-chan…"

"No!"

"You are so stupid!" Yachiru shrieked, throw her fist towards Kenpachi's face – missing it only about 20 centimetres – and ran away. She slammed the boor shut behind her. Kenpachi sighed and scratched his head. _Damn Retsu Unohana. Why she had to interfere his life like this? _

It all had started about a week ago. It was no secret that Kenpachi and Yachiru were very close. They had always been. They were like father and daughter or brother and sister or just best friends or something all that mixed together.

Then someone had realized that Yachiru were a girl. Then that certain someone had also noticed that it was pretty odd for a man take care of a child by himself. And then, finally, that certain goddammend-soon-to-be-killed-by-Kenpachi's-blade-when-he-finds-out-who-it-was someone had figured out that they – Kenpachi and Yachiru – were no relatives.

It was not a secret. Yachiru was so small. Yes, she was somewhere about 100 year old, yes, but if she would be a regular human she would be somewhere around 5 or 6. She was a child. Kids were innocent! Kids didn't understand certain things like that to someone else it would seem quite odd that they were sleeping in the same bed.

Unohana had called Kenpachi to private a meeting.

Kenpachi wasn't really hopping with joy when he had gone to see her. He was actually quite curious to see why she had called him for a _private _meeting. And he wasn't allowed to take Yachiru with him.

It was then when he saw the look on Unohana's face when his senses warned him. Something was wrong…

"Please, sit down, captain Zaraki."

"Um… I rather stand. I mean… this doesn't take long… Does it?"

"Well, it depends. Please, sit down. There is something I want to talk you about."

Kenpachi sat down. Unohana smiled at him, but there still was something very wrong.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Yachiru."

"What? What about her? Is this about her teeth? I already told her to stop eating so much ca – "

"It's not about her eating habits", Unohana said and looked suddenly very sad. "It's about you."

Kenpachi didn't understand.

"I thought you said it's about Yachiru?"

"It is."

"But… The why I – "

"Kenpachi", Unohana sighed and Kenpachi went silent: since when Unohana Retsu used to call him by his first name? Where did the polite "captain Zaraki" disappeared to? "You know that there are certain things about parenthood. One is to keep the child safe. Parent also should take good care of the child and teach her some very important things and – "

"Enough this bullshit", Kenpachi couldn't take this anymore: what the hell was going on? "Just tell me! What is it? What is this crap about protecting the child and such? Have I ever harmed Yachiru?"

"I don't know", Unohana looked Kenpachi straight to the eyes. "Have you?"

"What?"

"Kenpachi… I've been told that you and Yachiru… Well…"

"Yes?"

"You two are very close, yes?"

"Well, yeah… I mean I gave her name and… such… I mean, we have been together for such a long time and she… I… What? What is this? What you want me to say? Spit it out, already!"

Unohana sighed and stood up. Kenpachi remained seated and watched Unohana when she walked to the window. She opened it. Summer breeze made the curtains move slightly. Kenpachi's bell started to ring softly.

"I don't know the details", Unohana said finally, after a very long silent. "All I know is what I've been told. Kenpachi, I want you to understand that I don't believe that you would hurt Yachiru… In any way. This is very difficult for me too but these things have come to my knowledge and I cannot just ignore them."

Yes, it have bee a week ago… That dark Monday morning, even it had been very beautiful day otherwise. It was summer, after all.

He still could feel the disgusting feeling inside his stomach when Unohana had told him why she had call him. Someone had thought it was very strange that he was so close to Yachiru and Yachiru were always climbing his back.

Unohana had asked him all those nasty, disgusting, ugly, terrible things… Like, is it true that you sleep in a same bed whit her? Is it true that you have kissed her on the mouth? Is it true that you two take baths together?

Kenpachi had felt so dirty. He even had started to believe that he actually HAD done something wrong.

What, yes, Yachiru slept in the same bed.

Yes, Yachiru had her own bed in her room, but she didn't want to sleep alone. She had once told Kenpachi that she had been so much alone back in 79 District that she didn't want to be ever alone anymore… So, even if Kenpachi tugged her to her own bed she eventually came to his bed.

No, Kenpachi had not kissed Yachiru on the mouth, it was she who had kissed him. No, they didn't always do that. No, Kenpachi did not enjoy being kissed on the mouth by Yachiru.

And yes, they took bath together. Why? Because if he would let Yachiru to take a bath alone not even the all-mighty old man Yamamoto would know what could happen. I mean there would be a) water b) soap c) Yachiru.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had noticed how – uneasy their captain had looked like when he had came back.

"What's wrong, captain?" Ikkaku had asked. "What did she want?"

"I have question for you. Two, actually", Kenpachi looked them. "Have either of you told anything, _anything _to anyone from 4th Division? About me? Or Yachiru?"

"What?" Ikkaku looked his captain uncertain. "No."

"Yumichika?"

"No, I have not, captain. What is it?"

"Question number two", Kenpachi sighed. "What do you think about me and her?"

"What do we…?"

"Are we somehow too close?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked slowly at each other. Their captain was certainly the craziest in all Seiretei but now he was acting rather oddly.

"What is it, captain?" Ikkaku had asked. "What's wrong?"

Kenpachi had told them. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika had their jaws dropped open – or at least, Ikkaku had, Yumichika had put his hand over his mouth very femalely and gasped.

Even if all those disgusting things were not true Kenpachi could feel how he was constantly being watched. Even he didn't see anyone from the 4th Division he could feel their heavy gaze upon him. And Yachiru.

Yachiru… Kenpachi looked the door which the little girl had just slammed shut with such force…

She had asked him why he suddenly didn't let her to climb up to his shoulders. Or did not give her goodnight kisses anymore. She had also been strictly told to sleep in her own bed. If she came to Kenpachi's room Kenpachi would carry the shrieking and crying Yachiru back to her room and leave her there without saying a word.

It hurt. Kenpachi sighed again. This was so painful. Even if Unohana told him that he was doing the right thing…

He heard Yachiru voice coming from the front-yard of 11th Division barracks: "_Ken-chan hates me! He hates me!" _the little girl cried with so loud voice that all the Seiretei would hear her. Kenpachi stood up and looked outside of the window: Yachiru was there, crying in the arms of Yumichika. Ikkaku were standing next to them, looking very sympathetic at the crying little girl...

Kenpachi could also feel tears in his eyes, but shook his head.

_It's for your own good, Yachiru. You are too young to understand how dirty grown-ups can see some things… _

There was a knock from the door. Kenpachi turned away from the window as the door opened. It was on of those men who ran around spreading information when something happened.

"Captain Zaraki. There will be a captain meeting at eight."

"What? Why?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki had just come back from the world of the living. They have some information about Aizen."

Kenpachi nodded and the man left, shutting the door behind him. Yachiru's cry had been quiet down. Kenpachi felt ill. He wished he could just call from the old-man and tell him that he wouldn't came to the meeting… But he had to.

Kenpachi sighed and looked to the front-yard again. It was empty now. Yachiru had gone somewhere along with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

_It's for your own good, Yachiru. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - He hates me**

Captains meeting. Yes, it was supposed to start at 8 pm. Supposed to. It has started at 9 pm.

And for the first time in the history of Seiretei the delay was not Kenpahci's fault. Usually meeting started later than they have been supposed to start because Kenpachi had a phenomenal skill to got lost.

No, this time it was Ichigo's fault. _He_ had gone lost.

Along with the other captains Kenpachi greeted Ichigo and his friends as they came. If Kenpachi would not have been so worried about Yachiru-matter he could have been happy to see Ichigo. This time he was polite. No grins. No nothing towards the young man.

Mainly because of this strange behaviour Ichigo watched Kenpachi curiously. Kenpachi did not care. Actually he did no even notice it. He was thinking about his poor little Yachiru.

_"Ken-chan hates me! He hates me!"_

"Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Kencpachi jolted and raised his eyes. Captain commander Yamamoto was staring at him with not so friendly way. Kenpachi gulped as he realized that he had not listened anything what had been said.

"Um... yes?"

"I asked you a question."

"Uh, sorry, didn't catch that..."

"So I will repeat once more: because Ichigo Kurosaki along with his friends has no much battle skills, would you volunteer to train them? You are, after all, captain of the 11th Division."

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay..."

"You seem quite absent-minded."

"Me? Um, yeah, maybe... Uh, head-ache. Migraine", Kenpachi lied quickly. Actually he had never suffered from a migraine, but he had seen Yumichika while he had had it.

Some of the captains have Kenpachi a weird look. So did Ichigo and Rukia. Kenpachi avoided their eyes. He did not know but that made Ichigo frown his brow: something definitely was wrong with Kenpachi...

Rukia leaned closer to Ichigo and whispered: "I heard there were some kind of trouble with captain Zaraki and his vice captain Yachiru Kusajishi."

"What?" Ichigo turned his head towards Rukia. "Did they have a fight?"

"No. It's something more..."

"The meeting's over now. Captain Zaraki, could you give some guideline to Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends before you leave?"

"Sure", Kenpachi murmured.

While other captains left Kenpachi walked sulky where Ichigo and others stood. Rukia bowed slightly to him, others just looked at him. Kenpachi did not care what they thought or did not thought, even the red-haired girl, Orihime Inoue, looked quite nervous.

Kenpachi still remembered how that girl had once rode on his back. That was back then when Ichigo and others had broke in Seiretei in order to rescue Rukia. Yachiru had been so jealous about that, even she had also been on his back...

_Idiot. Focus. Don't let them see how broken you are..._

"So, you guys are back again, huh?" he started.

"Yes", Rukia answered politely. "This Aizen matter is very serious threat and Seiretei needs all help it can get."

"I didn't now you suffer from a migraine..." Ichigo started, looking at Kenpachi suspiciously. "You sure you can stay here for a while? I mean, it's not like we are going anywhere from Seiretei..."

"Migraine?" Kenpachi looked at Ichigo: he had totally forgotten his little lie. After seeing the looks on other faces he remembered: "Ah, yes, my hangover. It's fine. So... I believe I have to give you guys some kind of orders, huh? It's too late now for start to train you guys so what you say if you came to my squad barrack tomorrow morning?"

"It's cool", Ichigo nodded. "What time?"

"When you wake up?"

"When _you _wake up? I heard a rumour that you can sleep easily 12 hours..."

"Only when - " Kenpachi started - but stopped. _Only when Yachiru didn't come to wake him up. Yachiru's special way to wake Kenpachi up: jump as hard as you can straight to his stomach and scream his name so loud as you possibly can at 5 am. _

"Never mind..." Kenpachi passed the subject. "At 9. Be there. Bye now."

Kenpachi did not heard their answers because he had already turned his back to them and walked away.

He did not hear Ichigo's whisper: "What's wrong with him?" Nor did not saw their amazement faces.

"_Ken-chan hates me!"_

It was already dark outside. Kenpachi paced slowly through the streets toward his home. Or at least to that direction where he presumed his home was...

_Tears flow down her cheeks as Yumichika kept her shaking little body tightly in his arms: "Ken-chan hates me!"_

_Unohana looked him. She looked serious: "You are not allowed to do those things anymore. She has to sleep in her own bed."_

"_But - "_

"_But what, captain Zaraki?"_

"_She comes to my room. She does that every time I put her on her own bed. She wakes up and comes sleep next to me."_

"_If she does do that just go put her back to her own bed."_

And he had. Oh, yes, he had... He could not have looked down at her. Her big brown eyes.

"_Ken-chan? What is it?" _

_Kenpachi just picked her up and carried her back to her own room. _

_The little girl looked shocked. Kenpachi turned his back to her. _

_She came again. Twice. When Kenpachi carried her back again she started to shriek: "Ken-chan! Why? Why? Why you are so different? Ken-chan!"_

_She had cried. For one hour. One hour before falling asleep. Alone. Alone in her own bed. Kenpachi, in other hand, stayed awake, staring the black ceiling. _

Next morning she had smiled at him. He could not smile back, he felt so guilty. She also had climbed on his back, like she always did. He had shook her off. Hearing the little thump as she dropped he wanted to kill himself, so heartless he felt himself...

The house was already dark when he finally found his way there. It was strange since Yachiru had a habit to keep all lights on during nights. She hated dark. Did not scare it but hated it.

Kenpachi found his keys after very long search and managed to open the door after _very _long search of the dammed tiny keyhole. In almost total darkness. He sighed closing the door.

It was so quiet. No happy: "Ken-chan!" scream or anything... Not any: "Ken-chan, I tried to bake a cake for you but it kind a exploded! I would have cleaned it up but I can't reach the ceiling so I thought that maybe brilliant Ken-chan could do it?"

Kenpachi almost smiled. Who could be angry for that little girl? Kenpachi could not. Not even that he had managed almost suffocate himself when he had peeled a very large slump of dough down from the ceiling...

"_Ken-chan hates me!"_

Kenpachi did not even realized that he moved his legs. He wanted to see Yachiru. This ridiculous molester suspect had gone far enough. He wanted to explain that to her. She shouldn't sleep alone, thinking that he hated her...

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi knocked the door. "Are ya sleeping?"

No answer. Kenpachi sighed - and gently pushed the door open.

The room was dark as well. But - Kenpachi frowned his brow - there was definitely something very wrong. Kenpachi quickly switched the light on - and his fears became true.

The room was empty. And not only that. All her toys - which usually where dynamically formed on the floor - were gone, as well as her clothes and that creepy little piggy bank.

Not only that: there was a note on Yachiru's bed. Kenpachi quickly went for it, snatched it and started to read.

"_Ken-chan,_

_I must have done something wrong for you to be so angry. I go back home. Thank you for raising me. Miss you."_

Kenpachi felt something horribly cold sinking inside him. What was this? A goodbye note? What did she meant by going back home? This was her home! She could not possibly think of going back to the 79th district - could she?

"No", Kenpachi stared the little note. "No! Yachiru, you idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _So, chapter three. I already found some mistakes from my earlier chpaters: wrong words and such, sorry for that... Please forgive me, my mother language is not english, even I hope it would be. :) But I try my best. Please review. I would like to hear what you think my first fanfiction story so far. You can also say something nasty, if you don't like this (even I hope you do..) _**

**_I still want to make one thing clearer: this is NOT KenpachixYachiru pairing! Not even a close! This is about a friendship between them. _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three - The World Of The Living**

"So", Ichigo started slowly, as they walked towards the 11th Division's barracks. "Kenpachi really is going to teach us how to fight, yes?"

"He have to", Rukia said, walking beside Ichigo. "Captain Commander Yamamoto told him to."

"Why he was acting so strange yesterday? I really don't believe all that crap about a migraine..."

"Like I said, I heard he and Yachiru had some kind of problem."

"Like what?"

"I don't really know but it seems someone has spread nasty rumours about them."

"Like?"

"I don't know, I already told you!" Rukia shouted and sighed heavily after that.

Orihime coughed slightly before speaking out loud her thoughts: "Actually... I heard something... Some people were talking about it and I couldn't help listening. I really feel so sorry for mister Zaraki..."

Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads towards Orihime, who was walking behind them. The girl looked stunned when she got so much attention all of a sudden and blushed slightly.

"Since when he is been called 'mister Zaraki?'" Ichigo looked Orihime curiously.

"What do you mean, Inoue? What did you hear?" Rukia frowned.

"Well... Some men were talking about how stupid it is to let someone like mister Zaraki to raise a small girl. They laughed and said it would be right to him if Yachiru would be taken away from him. Then they added that mister Zaraki probably would leave Seiretei if Yachiru would be taken away from him... and they said it would be the best thing in the world, no matter if the rumours are true or not..."

Ichigo frowned. "What rumours?"

Orihime blushed. She couldn't speak aloud so Ishida took her place. He stepped forward, looking quite serious: "I also heard that. There has been a rumour around that captain Zaraki Kenpachi and his vice captain Yachiru Kusajishi would be having an affair."

"What?" Ichigo shouted and everyone jolted around him: the young boy looked very shocked indeed. "What in the -? How made up that ridiculous lie?"

"We don't know is it true", Ishida said calmly.

"Well, I know Kenpachi. He may be crazy and weird and have freaky taste of fashion and all - but that lie... It's just cruel! He wouldn't hurt her. I know it."

"I agree with Ichigo", Rukia nodded. "Captain Zaraki is definitely _not _that kind of person. Cruel, yes, but only for his enemies - and also to them he shows mercy if they are unable to fight anymore. He certainly has some moral rules. He wouldn't hurt kids, I know it."

Ichigo looked Rukia with an amazement look on his face: "I didn't know you like him that much."

"I don't say I like him", Rukia smiled. "I just have known him for years. He is proud man with a warm heart. He just doesn't show it to no one else than Yachiru."

...

Ikkaku managed to dodge the fearsome flying book just in time. Kenpachi did not look very happy - actually he panted heavily and couldn't stop walking around. He had sent Yumichika and some other men to search Yachiru, because he wasn't allowed to leave Seiretei now. Yes, he had explained the situation to old-man Yamamoto, but he had told him to stay in Seiretei for now. It was his orders; even that old moose didn't explain why Kenpachi wasn't allowed to leave.

"Captain, please! Yumichika will find her, I'm sure of it. He - "

"When?" Kenpachi shouted. "When it's too late? She left hours before them! She is just a little kid and you know what it's like out there outside Seiretei!"

"Captain, please - "

"She is so small..." Kenpachi lowered his voice, and looked like he would just collapse in any moment. "She... I..."

Ikkaku looked at his captain with a sad look on his face. In other hand he was quite happy to see Kenpachi finally to start calm down: his ears were ringing for all the shout the captain had made.

"I..."

"Captain..."

"I... I will KILL that whoever started that... that..."

"Um, horrible...?"

"Yes! I will kill that whoever started that horrible rumour! Actually", Kenpachi looked very malicious right now, "I think I go find that person now. If I can't go search Yachiru for what-ever-fucked-up reasons I go kill that little, insane, little - !"

"_Oi! Kenpachi!" _

Ikkaku and Kenpachi both blinked in surprise. They turned their heads towards the door when it was pushed open: someone had obviously just knocked it, but they had not heard it.

Ichigo looked cautiously inside: "Sorry. Am I interrupting your little shouting mach?"

"What are you doing here, Ichi - "Kenpachi started, but then he remembered: "Oh, shit..."

"Oh, yes, and if I recall we were supposed to be here at 9?" Ichigo smiled. "It's already half past nine. You coming or is the class dismissed?"

"Ichigo, I think this is not a good moment", Ikkaku said, turning his attention to a young shinigami. "Captain probably won't be able to teach you now."

"What?" Ichigo looked at Kenpachi. "A migraine again?"

"No", Kenpachi shook his head and sighed, rubbing his cheeks: he had not slept at all. "Yachiru has run away."

"_What?_"

"Yes. She took all her stuff and left, leaving just a little piece of paper behind. She has been away for hours..." Kenpachi looked outside of the window. "Where in the hell is that dammed pretty-boy Yumichika anyway? He left over 9 hours ago!"

Ichigo looked at the tall man. He looked horrific. His eyes were dull and - Ichigo gulped - he looked so weird without that malicious grin. Ichigo felt coldness inside him: he did not want Kenpachi to look like that!

"I'll help you, Kenpachi", Ichigo said and the tall captain turned his face towards him with an amazement look. "If I can help in any way, I will. I know how you must feel. Yachiru is like a little sister to you? I have two younger sisters. I understand your worry."

"Ichigo..." Kenpachi looked at the young man. "You..."

There was a loud bang downstairs. All three men looked down. There was soon to be heard louder sound: someone was running and that someone also yelled: "_Captain Zaraki!"_

Ichigo did not recognize who it was, because the voice was so distressed, but apparently Kenpachi did. Ichigo almost fell down as the tall man swooped past him, running fast.

Ikkaku ran after him and so did Ichigo. They were soon to be followed by Rukia and others, who had been standing outside the whole time.

Kenpachi screeched to halt when someone appeared behind the corner, but Yumichika was not as fast as his captain - so the very beautiful man ran straight to him and fell down with a very un-pretty way.

"Did you find her?" Kenpachi did not help Yumichika back to his feet: he showed him up. "_Well?_"

Yumichika panted heavily. He looked still quite shocked but managed to open his mouth: "Yes."

Kenpachi almost laughed with joy. Yumichika, in other hand, looked very worried...

"What?" Kenpachi's smile died. "What's wrong? Is she - ? No... No..."

Yumichika saw that Kenpachi had understood his silence wrong: "No! She's alive, captain. It's just..."

"She's been beaten up?" Kenpachi came to a conclusion of his own. "Who? Who was it?"

"No, listen to me, captain! She's not being beaten up or anything! I didn't see her, but I know where she went. That's why I came back."

"What -? You know where my little girl is - and came back _without _her?" Now there was a malicious glint in Kenpachi's eyes.

Yumichika paled: "Y-yes, but - !"

Kenpachi grabbed his sword's hilt, but did no have enough time to actually drag it out from his belt: Ikkaku and Ichigo both jumped on him, trying to stop him from killing Yumichika.

"Wait, captain! You don't think clearly at this moment!"

"I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit!" Kenpachi shouted. "I want to kill someone!"

"Kenpachi, calm down!" Ichigo yelled. "Listen what he has to say!"

"No! No, I won't listen any of you fucking rats anymore, I -!"

"I came back without her, because she is in the world of the living!" Yumichika shouted.

All the movement halted. Ikkaku and Ichigo were still holding both of Kenpachi's arms behind the tall man but Kenpachi did not struggle anymore. He had a shocked look on his face.

Rukia and other were standing behind them. They did not want to make things even worse so they decided to stay behind for a while and let Ikkaku and Ichigo to deal with Kenpachi.

Kenpachi looked at Yumichika - who certainly did not look very brave at that moment: he was shaking and was still paler than normal.

"In the world of the living?" Kenpachi said, with a very quiet voice. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. But that's where she went. And... I... I came back because I... I think she went there with someone."

"With -?"

"But I'm not sure! That's why I sent those two men who were searching her with me to the world of the living and came back myself. There... there certainly had been some kind of a fight... Someone has been dragged trough the gates to the world of the living, someone very small, but..." Yumichika reached his hand inside a pocket and pulled out something. "I have seen this before, but I couldn't recall where. That's why I wanted to show it to you, captain. Is this hers?"

Ichigo and everyone else lowered their gaze towards the small object. Yumichika held it up so everyone could see it. It was a small, very small little shoe. Ichigo had not seen that before: all shinigami wore same kind outfit. The shoe was small and pink and it was quite dirty, like someone who owned it had ran through a mud pod.

Kenpachi stared. For a moment he did not even breath - and the Ikkaku and Ichigo had to quickly grab a firm hold onto him, because his legs gave up under him.

"Yes..." Kenpachi panted. "It's hers. Yachiru..."

...

"This matter has become quite serious all of a sudden", captain commander's voice was stern. "You say you fear she was kidnapped? Why someone would do that?"

Ichigo felt nervous. He had been here before, in that same hall where all the captain's meetings were always been held, but he had not never been there only the captain commander and a few other people with him.

It did no feel very good.

They had gone there to meet captain commander. It was strange that someone like Yachiru had been kidnapped: she was just a little girl, even she was a vice captain. It felt strange someone would actually kidnap her.

Kenpachi had not come. He had been shocked and could not think clearly anymore. Ikkaku left behind with him in the barracks. Ichigo hoped that Kenpachi would not try to kill anyone anymore. It was obvious that the stress, he had been forced to felt after his meeting with Unohana, had certainly done some damage...

"Maybe this is... I don't know... Maybe this is a plot of some kind?" Ichigo said. "I mean, this really is weird, but it is possible that someone is trying to use Yachiru as bait?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that whoever kidnapped Yachiru must know how much it would affect him."

"You mean someone is trying to lure him to the world of the living?"

"Yes, maybe..."

"Why would someone do that? _Who _would do something like that?"

"Aizen, maybe? Or some other threat we don't still know. I mean - think about it! If Kenpachi goes to the world of the living he is vulnerable: the kidnapper has Yachiru, he can force Kenpachi to do anything, even force him to use his _gigai_ form. Then he would be as weak as all normal humans are. Maybe someone wants to kill him? He is after all one of the strongest fighters around."

Captain Commander murmured something. Ichigo glanced Rukia over his shoulder. She just nodded and Ichigo turned his attention back to the old-man.

"Yes. That sounds rational", the old-man said. "But what are you going to do now? There already is two 11th Squad man in the world of the living searching her? Are you planning to go as well?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You cannot. You will stay here."

"But -!"

"And you will keep Kenpachi Zaraki here also. He is much stressed now and cannot do anything. He probably - "

"- would sneak out through the window, beat up the guards and go to the world of the living while his third seat turns his back for a moment?"

Captain Commander frowned and everyone turned their heads.

Ikkaku. He had pushed the doors open. He looked sweaty and panted heavily: he had apparently run the whole way from 11th Division's barracks.

Ichigo blinked: "What -?"

"Well, that's what he did", Ikkaku looked angry. "And he is now in the world of the living."

"Oh, shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Right, chapter four. Thank you for you all for your reviews! It it easier to write when you hear what people think about your work. :) And yes, my english is still bad... **

**I raised the rating of this story on a higher level. I think it was too low for the beginning with... And once more I repeat this is NOT a PAIRING!**

**This chapter became little confusing, I admit that. But I hope you like it. :) Please review. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four - A Nice Saturday Night Drive**

She felt dizzy and cold. She also wanted to have some water: her mouth felt so dry. She moaned little and tried to move. She could not open her eyes.

"She's awake."

"Well, put her back to sleep then. It's too soon for her to wake up yet."

"Yes, sir."

There were steps, some strange metallic sound and then slight pain. Like a needle or something and Yachiru started to fade back to her dreams again. It was so dark. The night was so dark and she was so lonely.

_"Where did you come from, kid?"_

"Ken-chan..."

There was not even the smallest glint of light. Everything was so dark. She could no longer hear his calming, deep, rusty voice. He did not talk to her. He only pushed her away with that dull look on his face.

"

He hates me..." Yachiru could feel tears in her eyes. "But why, Ken-chan...?"

"_Which way I go now, Yachiru?" _

...

Kenpachi stood there, looking around. He was in parking lot - he did not know it, tough - and tried to open car's door. He did not know who owned the car. Actually, he did not even care. He only wanted to go to Kyoto.

The problem was that he had no idea where this "Kyoto" place was. And he was now in this place called "Tokyo". He did not know where the train station was so he decided take a care and drive to this Kyoto.

The problem: he had never driven a car. He did not know how to open those damn doors: they were all locked for some strange reason.

Why he wanted to go to Kyoto? He had met those two men from his squad. Beaten up, of course, those weaklings... They told him that the kidnapper had talked about going to Kyoto place or something... So, if Yachiru was in Kyoto that was the place where Kenpachi supposed to be as well.

After all, he was Yachiru's guardian.

But first he should get one of these cars... There were so many of them. Kenpachi did not know which on to choose... Which would be the most fast one?

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Kenpachi blinked and turned his head. A strange man with odd outfit was standing there. He had had a bluish black uniform and a hat. He also had a gun. Kenpachi looked at the poor man: he would die if he would have to wear that kind embarrassing costume...

"Can't get the door open?" the police asked. "Did you forget your keys?"

"Keys?" Kenpachi repeated.

The police misunderstood: he smiled and nodded. Then he stepped closer and looked inside the car through the window. He nodded again: "Ah, yes: you forgot your keys inside the car, I can see them... Here", the police pulled some sort of key outside his pocket and simply opened the door.

"Ah..." Kenpachi smiled, not really understanding anything. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, sir."

...

Ichigo ran trough a small park. Panting heavily. He could feel Kenpachi's _reiatsu _somewhere near. Or so he believed. That man's spiritual energy was so huge that it was almost impossible to say how far or close he actually was.

"Can you sense that?" Ichigo shouted to Rukia.

"Yes!" Rukia yelled back: she was running right behind him. "I think it's somewhere that way!"

"What is that fucking imbecile thinking?" Ichigo growled. "Running away like that! Man, I never want to see the old-man Yamamoto with such expression when he heard where Kenpachi had gone."

"He was quite angry, yes..."

"Yeah, 'quite'..."

Luckily they had dragged Kenpachi's spiritual energy down quite fast. And luckily for the people of the Tokyo Kenpachi was not near the city centre. They were on urban area.

Orihime and the others had left behind in Seireitei. Ichigo and Rukia had gone looking for Kenpachi. Their mission was to bring the imbecile back to Seireitei so the captain commander could shout at him instead of Ikkaku.

Poor Ikkaku. Ichigo had never seen such fear on the man's face. He could understand him: captain commander really had a loud voice for such an old man...

Ichigo stopped when he could see a road ahead and a small parking lot on other side of the street. Kenpachi was definitely somewhere close - but Ichigo could not see him!

"Where -?"

They heard very loud screeching sound. Ichigo and Rukia turned their head towards that creepy sound with very bad fear in their minds...

Yes. One car had just made a full circle middle of the road. It went straight through some bushes, almost hit a drunk and kept going onward - on the wrong side of the road.

"Rukia..."

"Yes?"

"Do you guys usually know how to drive?"

"Well... No. Not really."

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo sprinted forward. Rukia followed him.

...

Kenpachi had not noticed the two shinigami sprinting closer. He had greater things to worry about right now. First thing was what the hell was that stupid stick which had numbers on it? He understood the meaning of the steering wheels and pedals, even he did not know why there were three of them...

The greatest thing to worry was that the seat was too close of the steering wheel.

"Fuck with these cars..." Kenpachi murmured and accidentally managed to kick the controls which regulate the seat distance from the steering wheel.

Kenpachi did not even understand what happened. He yelped a little bit and his foot rose from the accelerator. The car did a little jumping movement which confused Kenpachi even more.

"_Fuck _and _shit_ whit these -!"

The passenger side door opened suddenly. Kenpachi turned his head only to see the angry face if Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh..." Kenpachi felt little guilty and smiled little bit. "Hello, Ichigo."

"What the hell you think you are doing?" Ichigo sat down, closing the door. "Stop immediately!"

"No way in hell!" Kenpachi said back.

The door behind opened as well and Kuchiki Rukia almost jumped inside as well. Unlike like Ichigo she immediately fastened her seat belt.

"Oh", Kenpachi was little annoyed but swallowed it. "Well, the more the merrier..."

"Stop this car! You can't drive!"

"Why not?"

"You don't even have the drivers licence! Have you even been in a car before?"

"This is the first time I ever even see one", Kenpachi smiled like an angel.

Ichigo paled: "My God... Stop now, Kenpachi!"

Ichigo grabbed the steering wheel. His idea was to drive the car aside the road. Kenpachi growled, sounding much like an angry dog and pushed his foot hard on the accelerator.

The car shot forward. Rukia shrieked and Ichigo quickly fastened his seatbelt. Okay, it was time for another tactic.

"Okay, Kenpachi, okay..." Ichigo said with very calm voice. "Your car and such - Wait. Where did you take this car?"

"I took it. There were plenty cars to choose from."

"Oh my God, you stole it!"

"So?"

"Why? Why you even took a car? What's the idea?"

"I'm going to... What was that? Oh, yes: to Kyoto!"

"What?"

"Actually this is just good that you came along, Ichigo. You can tell me where it is."

"Oh, yes. I will tell you directions: the directions to the local mad house! Stop this car, Kenpachi!"

"Not before I have Yachiru safe and sound back in Seiretei."

"Rukia!" Ichigo tried to get some support from the backseat.

"Um, captain Zaraki..."

"What?"

"Um... Oh, at least let Ichigo to guide you! You are driving on the wrong side of the road!"

"I am?" Kenpachi looked confused.

"Dear lord", Ichigo almost wished that police would see them and put them into a jail. "Rukia, you should have told him to stop, not to encourage him!"

"She's a smart girl", Kenpachi grinned: he actually felt happier than he had been for too long time. "She knows I won't listen to her either."

...

Ichigo was sulky. He had hoped that Rukia could say something and make Kenpachi stop, but no! She had only said that Ichigo should tell Kenpachi quickly how to drive a car.

Oh, yes, what a way to spend a Saturday evening...

After Ichigo had managed to guide the car on the right side of the road (in Japan that would we the left side) and teach him why there were three pedals for he had thought it would be good to call home. After all, if they really would be going to Kyoto - what Ichigo's mind still refused to accept - he should at least inform his family.

He took his cell phone out from the pocket and searched his home number.

Kenpachi noticed it: "Hey!"

"Don't worry!" Ichigo growled angrily. "I'm just calling Karin and Yuzu that I've been kidnapped by a crazy - ! It was a joke! Calling home, that's what I'm doing, Kenpachi. Telling my family where I am."

"Oh..." Kenpachi felt slightly guilty: he had grabbed Ichigo's wrist quite harsh way, trying to take the phone away. "Whose Karin and Yuzu?"

"My little sisters", Ichigo answered, waiting someone to answer. He just hopes that Dad would not be the first one who could reach the phone...

"_Kurosaki clinic, who is it?_"

"Oh, hey, Karin", Ichigo sighed: not Dad this time...

"_Oh, Ichigo. Where are you? The clock is already 10 pm. Weren't you supposed to come back at 8?" _

"Yeah, sorry. There came a slight change of plans. I'm not coming home today, okay? I'm with my... um..." Ichigo turned his head to Kenpachi, thinking hard what word to use. "F... friends. Actually one friend and

one asshole..."

"_What?"_

"Nothing, just talking to myself..."

"_Oh... Okay, well, when will you come back home?_"

"Tomorrow evening, maybe. Tell Dad and Yuzu not to worry about."

"_Okay."_

"Okay, bye then."

"_Bye, Ichi-brother."_

Ichigo sighed after ending the call. It had gone better that he had assumed...

"How old they are?"

Ichigo turned his head towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi kept his eyes on the road, but waited for Ichigo to answer his question.

"Um... Karin and Yuzu? They are 11."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, they are twins."

"Oh..."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. He surprised to see that the young woman had fallen asleep. Well... Now when Ichigo thought about it the clock really was already 10 pm and they had had very rough day.

Kenpachi yawned.

"You shouldn't drive if you're sleepy", Ichigo pointed out.

"I'm not sleepy", Kenpachi said. "How long till Kyoto?"

"Long, it's quite far..." Ichigo said. "Maybe we should stop and continue by morning."

"We won't stop before I find Yachiru. And no matter watch that Unohana bitch says I'm not going to listen her 'advices' anymore. It's those stupid things she said to me what caused this."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo frowned. "What did she say?"

"You don't need to know..."

Ichigo saw Kenpachi blushing. It confused him.

"You can tell me."

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo for a short moment. Yes, Ichigo knew that what Orihime had already told him - but he wanted to hear it from Kenpachi. He knew that Unohana had suspected Kenpachi for molesting Yachiru but Ichigo really could not believe such a thing to be true.

"It's..."

Ichigo said nothing. He waited.

"It's stupid... I mean", Kenpachi lowered his voice. "Why would I ever do anything to Yachiru? She's just a kid. I... She... I mean, she likes to sleep in the same bed with me. I've never thought it would be... dirty or anything."

"You sleep in the same bed with her?" Ichigo repeated.

"Y... yeah..." Kenpachi was now really red. "She doesn't want to sleep alone. I'm not a child molester."

"I know", Ichigo said and smiled little bit. "It's okay, Kenpachi. I know. I have two little sisters, after all."

"And I have told her that it's stupid to kiss someone on the mouth", Kenpachi murmured. "But she's a kid. If I tell her it's not okay she's starting asking all those question, like why it's not okay."

"She kisses you on the mouth?"

"Sometimes, yeah..." Kenpachi said - and suddenly smiled. "Actually she tends to do that when she has eaten toffee. She knows I don't like it and she thinks it's very funny... You think I'm an idiot."

"No" Ichigo smiled. "I think you love her very much."

"Yeah..." Kenpachi also smiled. "She's like a sister or daughter or something. I've been so nasty to her lately. She's been crying too much. It's not right..."

Ichigo saw tears in Kenpachi's eyes and that he tried not to show them. Ichigo turned his head away.

"It's not easy to be the stronger one all the time", Ichigo said slowly: he knew it. He was actually the one who tried to take care of Karin and Yuzu because Dad used to act like a child sometimes.

"Where's your mother then?"

"She..." Ichigo closed his eyes. "She died when I was 9. A hollow killed her."

"A hollow?"

"Yeah", Ichigo said with very quiet voice. "Actually it tried to kill me but Mom protected me. She died protecting me..."

Memories came back and now it was Ichigo who tried not show his tears. Suddenly he felt a heavy but warm hand on his shoulder. Kenpachi did not look at him, not even when he spoke: "It's okay, Ichi."

Ichigo said nothing. He just nodded. He felt little confused: Kenpachi Zaraki was not that bad as he had thought...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five. Notice: there is some tiny sexuality themes at the end of this chapter. Nothing bad, I just thought I should inform you about that. Please tell me if you think I should raise the rating of this chapter higher, I really can't tell is this chapter so bad. **

**Still this is not a pairing. I think this is the first chapter where I managed to make Kenpachi more his actual self. Till now he has been little too polite and such... But it was because he was under so much stress. Didn't really have time to be mean to others. **

**I hope you like this but please review and tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

**Chapter five - His Weakest Point**

She looked at them again. For some reason Ichigo did not exactly like the way she stared at them. It was a suspicious glance.

It was already something like half past eleven. Ichigo had managed to bribe Kenpachi and now they had finally stopped. For a night at least: they all were very tired and now they tried to rent a room from a small motel.

The young girl behind the desk looked quite frightened at the sight of them, especially Kenpachi.

"A… room for… three persons?"

"Yes", Ichigo nodded.

"Um… We – we only have rooms for one or two people, not for three… um…"

Ichigo glanced Kenpachi and Rukia over his shoulder. Rukia looked at Kenpachi, who sighed heavily: "I can sleep on the floor."

"Oh, no, captain Zaraki, that's not necessary!" Rukia waved her hands. "Don't worry, um, um…"

"Okay, then give us a room for two persons", Ichigo said to the girl. "What a pain…" he sighed when the girl gave him the two electronic keys for their room. Room number: 131. Oh, how wonderful this evening was…

The room was not that bad. But not a five star hotel either. The carpet was dirty and the room was very cold. The ventilation system made some really freaky sounds.

"Wonderful", Ichigo smiled. "Absolutely wonderful."

Kenpachi sat down on one of the beds. He looked very tired indeed. Rukia had occupied the bathroom.

"How far away the Kit-ton is?"

"What?" Ichigo frowned. "Oh! It's Kyoto, you moron! Learn to speak Japanese… I we have to drive another 3 hours or something like that before we get there."

Kenpachi nodded. The he smiled. It did not exactly surprise Ichigo to see the scary man smiling – but he sensed he wanted to tell something.

"Uh… yes?"

"Could you drive tomorrow?" Kenpachi asked cheerfully. "I really don't like how that fucking car jumps every time I do something."

Ichigo sighed. Good news: Kenpachi had realized after a three hours driving that his way to handle the car sucked: "Oh, you mean like, when you switched from shift five to shift one? You know what, I was almost sure the engine exploded when you did that."

"I haven't driven before!"

"Then why did you steal that car in a first place?"

Kenpachi grabbed a pillow. Ichigo was sure he was going to throw it at him. His surprise was great when Kenpachi pushed the pillow hard against his own face and groaned angrily.

He was either very tired or totally freak.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"_I' m too tired for this kind of argues…" _Kenpachi muffled voice answered.

Ichigo almost laughed. Yes, Kenpachi Zaraki was totally very strange man.

…

Rukia had come out from the bathroom. Ichigo had wanted to wash his face with cold water. When he came back he noticed that Kenpachi had fallen asleep. Rukia was also sleeping. Ichigo sighed: he had two options. A) Swallow his pride or B) sleep on that dirty floor.

When he saw a cockroach he went for the option A. He walked to Kenpachi, even the man was sleeping. Or so did it seem: his eyes were closed but his breath wasn't so heavy yet…

"Kenpachi", Ichigo whispered, trying not to wake up Rukia: she had tendency to be furious if she would be awaken middle of her sleeps.

"What?" Kenpachi murmured.

"Shove over", Ichigo answered. "I don't want to sleep with cockroaches."

Sleeping in the same bed with man who was almost two heads taller than himself… Ichigo woke up two times during the night. First time was when Kenpachi accidentally hit his elbow straight on Ichigo's nose: "Ouch!"

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, right…"

The second time was even worse. Kenpachi pushed him over the edge of the bed: he had some strange dream and – really – just pushed the poor Ichigo to the floor.

"Oh… Sorry, Ichigo…"

"Now I can _finally_ understand why you are single."

…

Yachiru tried to open her eyes. Everything she saw was darkness. Everything she could felt was coldness. She could feel tears in her eyes again but was too tired to cry anymore. She had screamed for Ken-chan but he had not come. Even Ken-chan had always been there for her, always, ever since he gave her a name...

_"What's the problem kid? Why all those tears, brat?"_

_"I was... just thinking..."_

_"Well, if thinking hurts that much don't do it..."_

_"It's not that, Ken-chan! I was thinking about you and realized one thing."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You are so lonely!"_

_"What?"_

_"I mean, yes, you have me, baldie and pretty-boy around you almost all the time. You really don't have much time just for yourself. And... maybe it's that's why you haven't found anyone..."_

_"I thought you said I'm lonely?"_

_"You are! You have no girlfriend! Is that my fault?"_

_"No! Oh, God, you are too young to think those kinds of things, brat. I don't need girlfriend. No woman could stand me."_

"Ken-chan..." Yachiru moved her lips but no sound came. "Please, don't hate me..."

...

Kenpachi looked at the bright full moon. He had been awake just a couple of minutes. He had seen a very disturbing dream. Yes, that one, which made him shove Ichigo to the floor. Old memories had come back even he had hoped they would not be in his mind anymore...

Yes, he had hoped that almost 600 years could have been wiped all that shit away...

But maybe Unohana's nasty words had made them wake up again? Maybe Kenpachi felt so dirty because of all those lies - because...

Ichigo made soft sound. Kenpachi turned his head. The young shinigami mumbled something and stretched his arms. He was still asleep. Kenpachi sighed.

_"Ken-chan..."_

"Yachiru", Kenpachi whispered. He knew that Yachiru had made him stop one bad habit - but right now he definitely just needed one certain thing...

_..._

The night was very cold. Soft wind tickled Kenpachi's hair as he sucked his cigarette. He was sitting on a bench near road and parking lot. The hotel was behind his back. He bowled smoke out from his lungs, enjoying that feeling.

"I did not know you smoke, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Go to hell to fuck yourself", Kenpachi didn't even turn his head. He had noticed that annoying noble standing outside the hotel with some other very familiar man with him when he had come out - but he had just kept on walking.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Do what you want..."

Kuchiki Byakuya sat down, next to Kenpachi. He did not say anything for a while.

"Zaraki..."

"I won't come back before I find her", Kenpachi said. "If you guys don't agree with that I can beat crap out of you all."

"Not a very beautiful way to talk to someone who has just came all the way here just to help you out", a familiar voice said behind Kenpachi's back. Kenpachi just murmured something very unclear: why Yumichika had to come also?

"Why we have to be out here?" other voice said. "I'm freezing!"

"It's your own fault if you can't put enough clothes on, Ikkaku..."

"No, I mean... uh..."

"Your head?"

"Yes..."

"Another reason for you to let your hair grow. If it still remembers how to do that after all that brutal shaving..."

"Shut up!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing behind Kenpachi and Byakuya. Kenpachi glanced them over his shoulder but said nothing.

"That was a stupid trick, Zaraki", Byakuya stated calmly. "To run away like that."

"Had to do something when the rest of you were licking old-mans toes..."

"Please, do not speak like that about captain commander."

"Shut up yourself and learn to speak normal way."

"Even if I'm not using those brutal words you seem to be so fond of it does not mean that - "

"Okay, just shut up then", Kenpachi sighed and dumped his cigarette under his shoe. "I know I'm in a deep shit already, this little rescue trip won't change anything."

"You mean that what Unohana said?"

"Yeah", Kenpachi blushed. "That damn bitch. Yachiru ran away because of her..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo stated that that might have been some kind of trick from the very beginning", Byakuya said. "It seems someone knows how to affect your very weakest point."

"Which is...?"

"Well, according all this what have been said about you and Yachiru it seems to me that sexuality is your most weakest point."

If Kenpachi had been red before now he felt his face burning. He throw disgusted and shocked look on Byakuya, who did as calm as ever.

Ikkaku coughed, cheeks also red: "I think I go find some coffee from that hotel... Yumichika, come along", the bald man turned around and ran away as fast as he could. Yumichika sighed and walked calmly after him, muttering something like: "My poor innocent boys..."

Kenpachi looked after them. Then he looked at Byakuya. The man did not even blink.

"Zaraki - "

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear - at least not from you!"

"Oh, come, Zaraki. I was married."

"I also want coffee", Kenpachi stood up very quickly. "You stay here and freeze to death with your 'I was married' stuff."

"Kenpachi..."

"Don't use my first name in this kind situation!"

"Very well", Byakuya also stood up. "I won't force you to listen or to say anything if you don't want to. Red does not suit you very well after all."

"Why you -!"

"I do not have to", Byakuya stated. "You have to face the facts someday."

"What?"

"It seems this all affects you so hard because of your fear. You are afraid because I think this is something you have not yet faced."

Kenpachi stared. Then he coughed.

"Listen, you little bachelor", he started, "I don't want to talk about this and you don't know anything. Stop talking to me like I would be a virgin."

"You are not?"

"You don't ask those kinds of things from other man!" Kenpachi almost shrieked: how stupid this man actually was? "Not in a situation like this and definitely not when there is a full moon! Coffee. I want some coffee. Yumichika, wait!"

Kenpachi sprinted after the pretty man, who has not yet reached the entrance of the hotel. Ikkaku in other hand had. Yumichika turned around and smiled to his captain, shaking his head a little bit.

Byakuya sighed and went after them. If they were not going to go back to Seireitei they should at least have some sort of a meeting for further plans. That also meant they should have to wake up Kurosaki and Kuchiki's little sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: chapter six. I think it's now when we finally are almost ready for serious action and some dirty secrets... I tried (notice: tried) to make this chapter a little bit mysterious. Tried to wake up some questions inside readers mind and such. **

**I read the whole thing through and I hope that there would not be so many mistakes this time. I know there is some mistakes, I just don't see them because english is not my mother language. But I hope there would not be any missing words/letters this time. I hope. Living in a hope is good thing to do... :)**

**If you have anything to say please review! **

**Thank you for all reviews you guys have already done. It's so nice to hear that my first story is not completly crap. I hope I could write better english so that the story could be more deeper. Now I have to use short and simple writing style... :(**

**I don't own Bleach or these charecters, this is just a pure fanifiction and it is till not a pairing nor yaoi. **

* * *

**Chapter six - Kenpachi's Secret**

Yachiru could feel something touching her forehead. The touch was somehow gentle but it was also cold.

"Poor little girl", unfamiliar voice said. "You're lucky I found you and saved you from that cursed demon."

Yachiru tried to say something but found it impossible to do: something was covering her mouth so she could not move her lips. That strange person kept stroking her hair. It did not feel good for some reason and Yachiru tried to pull herself away from the touch.

"Don't be scared", the voice said. "I will never hurt you. Never. Not like that god damned demon from Zaraki did..."

Yachiru did not understand what the man was saying. At least she assumed that the strange person was a man even she could not see him. But why he was talking about those crazy things? Did he mean Ken-chan? But why? Ken-chan had never hurt him... Only once Ken-chan had accidentally hit her on head, but it was because he had not noticed Yachiru coming behind him and he had moved his arm at wrong time.

"_Oh, shit! Fuck! Are you okay, Yachiru? Sorry, I'm sorry, does it hurt badly?"_

_"No, Ken-chan. It wasn't that hard hit..."_

_"Yeah, but you are a girl..."_

_"So?"_

_"Well, man should never hit a girl."_

_"Ken-chan, you are a gentleman!"_

_"Shut up, I am not like that pussy Kuchiki."_

Yachiru missed Ken-chan so much. She only wanted to see him. Even for a small moment, to talk with him, to say that she was sorry... Why he had not come? Yachiru had secretly hoped that Ken-chan could have come after her when she had left her note behind. But he had not. Maybe Ken-chan really hated her after all...

...

"Are you over 12?"

"Um, what...?"

"All kids under 12 have to pay only half price."

"She's 11!"

"But I'm no -!"

"Silence, Rukia."

"Uh... y-yes, brother..."

They were now on a train station. They had had to abandon the car. Ichigo still shivered: when they had decided to continue their little rescue trip they had seen polices at the parking lot. There were three of them and they had surrounded their car.

Ichigo and the others had just continued their walk like they would not know anything. Polices had not even paid attention to them.

"Here you are", the old woman gave Ichigo six train tickets. "Five adults and one child."

"Thank you", Ichigo smiled before they walked away.

"Good thing you are so short", Ichigo said to Rukia when he gave her ticket to her.

"Oh, shut up, that was so embarrassing!"

"Rukia, you have to understand how good thing this was to us", Byakuya stated very calmly. "Especially to Ichigo who paid our tickets."

"Well, you will pay me back", Ichigo growled: his wallet was now completely empty. "And you: remember I did this only for Yachiru", he added to Kenpachi.

"Yeah, thanks, Ichigo", Kenpachi almost smiled holding his ticket in his hand. "So... How long till our train comes?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"How long till Kitty?"

"It's Kyoto. Kyoto! Why your head refuses to remember that?"

"How long?"

"One hour and thirty minutes."

"Oh, I've always wanted to visit that _beautiful _city!" Yumichika's eyes were blurry. "Such a great culture, such an old city with a great history! Such a -!"

"Shut up, Yumichika!" everyone expect Byakuya shouted.

Ichigo yawned. It was no wonder he was tired. He had slept only three hours before Kenpachi had waked him up. He had told him that Ikkaku, Yumichika and Byakuya had come.

Ichigo had feeling that he would not want to know what the old-man Yamamoto would say or do when he would find out that those three would not bring Kenpachi back... Perhaps he would send someone else after them - or come himself. Ichigo shivered.

...

"So", captain commander opened his mouth. "They are going to help Zaraki instead of bringing him back?"

"Uh... y-yes, it seems so..." Abarai Renji shivered.

Captain commander was not very happy. In these days nothing seemed to work out as he had hoped. No-one listened to him anymore. They just did what they wanted. Like little kids. Zaraki Kenpachi certainly had a bad influence for everyone around him.

"Ca- captain commander, sir...?"

"Fuck."

"_S-sir_?"

"I'll think of something. After they come back remind me that I will put Zaraki Kenpachi in jail for a month."

"Yes, sir."

...

"What a strange horse..." Ikkaku stared in shock out of the window.

"It's a cow", Ichigo murmured.

"A cow?"

"Yeah, don't say you don't know what a cow is."

They were in the train. They had been moving only thirty minutes and Ichigo was already ready to kill himself. This had to be some sort of a joke. He was travelling with five idiots from Seireitei. Okay, maybe Rukia was no that bad, but still...

"This train is so beautiful", Yumichika stated. "So clean, so fast... And, oh, these landscapes... But, oh, how cruel! That man who made a hole on my ticket, shame on him!"

Ichigo wanted to strangle someone.

"Have patient with us, Kurosaki Ichigo. You must understand that your world is strange to us", Byakuya said: he was sitting next to Ichigo. Poor Rukia had to sit next to Kenpachi.

"I try", Ichigo sighed and glanced Rukia: "I swear this will be the last time I ever travel with these idiots..."

"Be quiet, don't talk like that when big brother is around!"

Ichigo sighed again, very heavily this time. Ikkaku and Yumichika had fun. They were sitting behind Ichigo and Byakuya. For them it was really funny how "slow" the train moved.

Kenpachi did not listen what the others were talking about. He looked outside. He had forgotten how many mountains there were in Japan. Almost everything else had changed but mountains were still there. Kenpachi did not say anything. He remembered - but did not want remember.

He had lived only a little time. Actually there was not that much to remember. Because he had died at very young age the Seireitei was more his home than anything else. That was the world he knew...

He did not want to remember. Hell, it had been 539 years ago... If everything else had changed after that then why his memories did not fade away as well?

"Shit", Kenpachi said out loud.

"Is something wrong, captain Zaraki?" Rukia turned her head towards him.

"No", Kenpachi said. "It's nothing. Everything is just great..."

...

"He must be punished. No matter how many years have passed since his crime. No matter that his victims have already been dead for years. He still must be punished", the cold voice said, hand stroking Yachiru's hair. "Don't you worry, little girl. He won't hurt you. Not anymore. Not like he hurt his family. You're safe now, little girl. I will punish that man. He was a demon when he was alive and he's still demon after his death."

Yachiru wanted to ask what the man was talking about but she still could not speak. She wanted to know what Ken-chan had done, making this strange man so angry. She knew what people were saying about Ken-chan: monster, demon, heartless bastard and such... But this man was talking about Ken-chan's family. He had a family? Was that the reason why he had pushed Yachiru away?

Yachiru did not know why but she had an idea that these two things - Ken-chan's weird behaviour and this man - were somehow linked together...

_But how? Where are you, Ken-chan?_

...

"Ichigo!"

"No! No more cars! We're walking!"

"We have no time for that!"

"We have no money anymore; I used all my cash to buy those train tickets. We have to walk!"

"Then let's take a car. That's totally free!"

"Kenpachi, I swear..."

"Zaraki, I believe we should do as Ichigo Kurosaki says. After all he knows this world better than we do."

"Be quiet and focus on looking noble, princess Kuchiki."

Finally they were in Kyoto. Now the only problem was that Kenpachi had no idea where they should head next. If they're only hint was "Kyoto" they had not much hope. Kyoto was not after very small city...

"Let's just sit down for a moment and think about this whole situation", Ikkaku said.

"No..." Kenpachi sighed: he hated these kinds of "let's sit down and think" things... It always took so much time and energy! That's why he was the one who just rushed forward in a battle situation.

How these idiots could be so relaxed? Yachiru was in danger and these fucking idiots wanted to sit down for a chat! Who knew what that kidnapper could do to Yachiru? After all - Kenpachi gulped - she was a girl...

_No, I have to protect her. I swore myself I would protect her..._

Kenpachi was about to open his mouth to say something very nasty - when he saw someone far too familiar standing outside the train station. She had not yet noticed them: too many people and she also was in her _gigai _form.

Kenpachi knew that she would not help him, like these guys. But these guys were in a big trouble already. If they would run away with him now captain commander would probably cut their balls off...

Kenpachi coughed and backed away slowly: "You guys keep on chatting. I come back in a moment."

Ichigo looked curiously after the tall shinigami. He rushed to the bathroom and disappeared behind the door. Since when Kenpachi used to act like a little girl?

...

Inside the bathroom Kenpachi quickly reached up and opened small window. Then he had to use all his climbing skills to pull himself up and squeeze himself through the small hole. Luckily he was so skinny...

Soi Fon did not see him and Kenpachi quickly ran over the street, almost knocking one elderly lady over ("Hooligan!") but did not stop. He went for Yachiru.

...

A man stood up, looking outside.

"He's here. Finally."

"What do we do now, sir?" another man asked.

"We wait. He will find us eventually."

"What will you do to him, sir? They say he's strong."

"I don't care. I may die in a battle with him but if that happens I'm happy. Because I know he will loose his precious little girl no matter what happens. If he wins, the girl will die. If he looses, the girl will die... I'll break his spirit once and for all. Finally his wife and daughter can rest in peace."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Gosh, it was so hard to write this chapter... I've wanted to write this chapter for the beginning because there are so many important things revealed in this chapter and I wanted to make things right. Like, not too mushy but not too cold either. I would have wanted to make talking parts longer but... I think it's good as it is now. Or at least I can't do it any better than what it is now... :)**

**Warning: there will be some talk about a violence near the end of this chapter. Nothing happens, but they talk about it and some sensible people can possibly get upset about it. **

**There is also Kenpachi's past revealed. It's my imagination, so it had nothing to do with the original Bleach story. **

**Please review if you want to say something or just give me a comment about this whole story or chapter. The chapter 8 will be the last one, by the way... I already have written one little story about Ichigo and Kenpachi. Remember, Ichigo bribed Kenpachi to stop at the hotel: he promised he will fight with him and I wrote a small story about it already. I tried to make it fun, but, yeah... I will publish it after the chapter eight. :)**

**I really hope you like this chapter! Please don't kill me you don't like it!**

* * *

**Chapter seven - The Old House Has A Dirty Old Secret**

_"Not again!"_

Everyone turned their heads towards the bathroom. They had just heard Ichigo's voice from there - and for some reason he did not sound very happy. Ikkaku knew that Rukia was the closest one with Ichigo, so he leaned closer to her: "Does that happen every time he goes to bathroom?"

Rukia glanced Ikkaku, not really knowing what the man really was thinking nor what to say to him and to that evil smile of his...

Ichigo rushed back, almost breaking the door and looked at the others cheeks slightly red and chest rising from heavy breaths.

"What's up, Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked. "What happened over there? Where's -?"

"Gone!" Ichigo roared. "That bastard sneaked out from the bathroom window and is gone again! God's know where he is! Kenpachi! Alone! In a city _this_ big!"

Ichigo did not wait for an answer from the others, he sprinted towards the exit.

Ikkaku made a note inside his bald head: remember, keep captain away from the windows. The he stood up with the others and together they ran after Ichigo.

They did not notice Soi Fon who was following them like a ninja or a cat.

...

"Fucking crazy idiot!" a truck driver yelled. "Can't you read the signs? Or are you just colour blind, you retarded imbecile?"

Kenpachi stood up slowly. He had been hit by a truck and had also fallen down pretty badly. His _gigai _really was not that strong after all: Kenpachi could see blood dripping from the wounds he had gained when falling.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, go to hell!" Kenpachi yelled back but walked away anyway: he had no time to fight with idiot like that fat man inside his ridiculous big car. Kenpachi was slightly confused: he did not know where he was, where to go next or why there were so many signs everywhere.

He could not understand anything what those signs were saying. There were also so many lights which switched colour after some time: red, orange, green... There also were so many people. No-one even looked at Kenpachi, they all just walked really fast, bags in their hands, talking to a cell phone.

_Yachiru, where are you? I need you. I need you to tell me where I go next... _

_"Okay, lemme thing... That way!" _

Kenpachi looked to the left. He saw something behind all those grey-coloured buildings and some trees. A roof? Kenpachi noticed it because it was different from the others: it was something what Ichigo probably would call old-styled.

But... That was not the only thing...

"What the hell?" Kenpachi looked at the building, memories flowing back - and rage came also back. "Why that is still there?"

...

"He's close. I believe he's coming here", the man looked outside. "Hide the girl."

"Yes, sir", another man answered. "Right away."

Yachiru could feel how someone raised her up from the ground. Someone hold her in his arms. They were bigger than Ken-chan's but not as firm or muscular as his. These arms were big only because they were so fat...

_He's coming? Is Ken-chan here? Did... did he really come... for me?_

...

"This man", Ichigo showed his little drawing to two young women. "Have you seen him?"

Ichigo had asked people if they had seen Kenpachi. Ichigo's description about the man: two metres tall, black spiky hair, big scar on the left side of his face, canine teeth, an eye patch on his right eye and bells on his hair.

Everyone had thought that he was joking. So he decided to draw a picture about Kenpachi. Luckily Kenpachi was very easy to draw, only his crazy hair was too difficult and Ichigo did just draw straight lines there where his hair supposed to be...

Now people knew who he was talking about. Many people had seen him and everyone had pointed at the same direction. He had almost knocked one old lady over because he seemed to be in a hurry. Also a few blocks later he had almost been killed by a truck when he had crossed the street while there had been red lights on.

"Fuck with that imbecile..."

There was still some blood on the street where the accident had happened. Ichigo did not say that out loud but he was slightly worried about the reckless man: he was strong. But he had not been used to use _gigai. _It was possible that he did not really understand how weak it really was...

"How unbeautiful from our captain", Yumichika shook his head. "This is not really so nice from him..."

"He must be desperate", Byakuya stated. "I wonder what happened. He started to act weird without any reason and ran away again. He must have seen something."

"Like what?"

"I really do not know. But I have this feeling that someone is following us", Byakuya said. "Maybe they did send someone after us when we did not come back."

"Oh, great..." Ichigo scratched his head. "Now we really have to find that idiot before someone comes here, beats us all and drags us back."

...

Yes, the house was still the same one. A little different, tough... The colour was different and tiles on the roof were new. But still... It was this house. Those stairs and that front door. The surrounding area had changed: there were no more so many trees around the house and the front-yard garden had disappeared.

Kenpachi stared at the house. It was big and old. It had stood there so long that it had become a museum. "No entrance allowed" - sign was hanging on a big red rope which surrounded the house.

Kenpachi did not even look around if there was someone who could possibly see him - he just went over the rope. It was at that very moment when his feet touched the ground again. Kenpachi blinked when a horrible yell came from the house.

It was not sound what a human could possibly do. Oh, yes, it was definitely a hollow. No, not just one hollow: when the voice gained more power it was obvious that here were a whole chorus of them...

"Do what you want, you little bastards", Kenpachi whispered maliciously.

Someone opened the front door. Kenpachi saw no-one doing that: the door just opened and remained open.

"How stupid", Kenpachi murmured.

...

Ichigo was running now. Faster than he had never run before. They had heard the hollows and they did not have to be scientist to know that Kenpachi must had done something to cause that noise. But that was not the only thing that had made them worried. Because they all were shinigamis it was not odd that they heard that empty screaming - but everyone else also heard it! Normal people heard it! Even Byakuya looked shocked when people started to run away in panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo had to yell because the howling became louder when they came closer the source of it. "What in the name of heavens and hell is going on?"

"These are the voices of lost spirits!" Rukia shouted back to Ichigo.

"What? Aren't that hollow's scream?"

"Yes, but they are combined with something else. Something very dark. I think these are ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" Ichigo shook his head. "Can't be! Ghost doesn't scream like that!"

"Ever heard haunted houses?"

"You are talking to a man who has seen ghost since he was toddler..."

"Haunted houses are spirit traps. Sometimes when something very bad happens spirits become linked to that place. They can't leave even they would want to and large ghost masses lure hollows there also - and they become prisoners of that place as well!"

"Sounds very nice..."

"There!" Ikkaku shouted and pointed his finger towards a very big house. It was very old, at least it looked like it. "This ruckus id coming from there!"

"The door is open", Yumichika said. "That's never a good sign in moments like these..."

...

Kenpachi was very strong man indeed. His body was strong and so was his mind. He had faced many terrible things. Learned from them. But this horrible ruckus was something what he had not faced before... He had to keep his hands on his ears. He saw ghosts all around him and they all were yelling at him, screaming curses and everything.

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi yelled. "Where are you? Answer me! I know you are here!"

_"Go away!"_

_"Go away!"_

_"Come here!"_

_"Come closer!"_

_"Go away!"_

All those ghosts and their crazy screams did not exactly help Kenpachi. He slightly wondered where all those hollows were hiding: he could sense them... There were many little hollows, maybe they were just too scared to face him? But he also sensed two larger spiritual pressures coming from two hollows. So, where were they?

_"Go away!"_

_"Come closer!"_

_"Go away!"_

"Why don't you guys just go to hell? Oh, wait, I can do that. I can do a soul burial to all of you!"

Kenpachi reached for his sword. Ghost and ghouls started to scream in panic and they just floated away. Silence. Kenpachi's ears were still ringing. He sighed: "Better."

"That wasn't very nice thing to do", a cold voice said behind Kenpachi's back. "You can't just throw my guests away like that."

Kenpachi quickly turned around.

And stared.

What exactly was this... man? Human? No, not a human... But not a ghost either.

"Are you a hollow?" Kenpachi asked, pulling his sword from his belt.

"Yes", the strange creature answered. "I am."

"You are somehow different from those other hollows I've met..." Kenpachi frowned. "Why?"

"Shouldn't you figure that out yourself?"

"No. It's easier if you just tell the truth."

Yes, this hollow certainly was a strange one. It looked like a human. Only his eyes were so freaky that no-one who saw it could not even consider it a human... His skin was pale, almost colourless. Kenpachi did not like his big, completely black, glittering eyes. Bug eyes, Kenpachi found a good referring to them.

"I used to be a man", the creature said.

"Figured", Kenpachi said simply. "I don't really believe you would just going to tell me where Yachiru is?"

"The girl is upstairs", the creature said.

Kenpachi jolted: "Uh... okay", he stared the strange creature. It did not do anything, it just stood over there, staring at him somehow very strange way. But Kenpachi could sense hidden anger. It made him frustrated: if that creature wanted to fight then why did it not attack? Kenpachi just wanted to go where Yachiru was!

"You ruined my life", the creature dropped the act suddenly: now it looked angry. Very angry.

"Really? Sorry about that."

"Don't talk like this would be just a big joke for you!"

"Well, I've ruined many other things also, not just your life. And I don't even remember you."

"You ruined my life. You were just a demon when you bastard were still alive in this house!"

Kenpachi shocked. Now this situation was getting too far... How this thing could possibly know that this house was Kenpachi's childhood home? If that was true then Kenpachi had just met the oldest hollow ever existed.

"How do you know that?" he asked very slowly.

"How?" the creature screamed. "You murdered me! In this house! You murdered me right after you had tortured your wife and daughter and murdered them! I saw it so you killed me with them!"

At first Kenpachi did not understand anything. Then his mind came to a conclusion.

"Oh? How do you know it was me?"

"How? I saw you! I remember your face!"

"Really? And when all this happened? That murdering and such? What year it was?"

"It happened during the great time of wars. The year was 1470", the creature hissed. "You bastard..."

"Nobutoshi?"

The creature jolted with shock. Kenpachi looked at it - not hating, but understanding. He understood how that poor creature must feel. It was possible it had been trapped to this god damned house for centuries, forgotten, unable to leave... It was very possible that he would not believe Kenpachi, but he had to try. After all he did not want to take the blame on himself.

Kenpachi opened his mouth but at the very moment he tried to say something there was a great ruckus at the front door. Both Kenpachi and the strange looking hollow turned their heads to see what was going on.

Ichigo Kurosaki almost flew inside. He was in his shinigami form. He was soon followed by Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya and Rukia. They also were in their shinigami forms.

"Kenpachi!"

"Captain!"

Kenpachi did not have time to even react: the hollow raised his arms - and howled. It was almost like a small hurricane had suddenly appeared inside the house. Kenpachi was thrown backwards, straight through a wall.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled but was stopped by a furious attack from small hollows and screaming ghosts.

The shinigamis had to start fighting frantically for their lives. Even the hollows were not very big they were so many of them and it was hard to hit them when whirling and screaming ghost flew around them.

"Don't interfere!" the hollow yelled. "This is between that demon and me!"

"Oh, fuck!" Ichigo waved his blade almost blinded. "Shit! Kenpachi!"

...

Kenpachi cursed for his weak _gigai. _He gritted his teeth and opened his eye. He was in a living room now. He recognized it from the western styled ceiling and walls. What a perfect place to end this madness...

"You seem to remember this place", the hollow said, walking through the wall. "Yes, it was here, where you sadistic beast raped your own wife and daughter before killing them and me."

"I'm sorry, Nobutoshi", Kenpachi slowly stood up, "but you have the wrong person."

"Don't try that pathetic trick on me."

"I won't. I'm just saying that I was born in 1467. So in the year 1470 how old you think I was? Yes. I was 3 years old."

"W-what?"

"And for you notice, I also was murdered on that same day you seem to be talking about. The wife and daughter you are talking about were my mother and sister and the man who... did harm on them before killing them... was my father. After that he went for you. You was already dead so you didn't see how he killed me", Kenpachi looked at Nobutoshi. "Sorry. I'm not my father. He's already in Hell. Been there for centuries now."

Nobutoshi just stared at Kenpachi. Kenpachi sensed that he was not happy with his explanation - and was right.

"Liar!" Nobutoshi shrieked and throw his blade towards Kenpachi's heart too fast for him to even react.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter. Not much to say about this. I tried to make it not mushy but I think I failed... :) **

**Some possible warnings: there might be some violence. They are in a fight, anyway. But I don't think it's too violent. **

**One stupid thing which I really don't know why I'm telling this to you: while writing this I listened Rammstein's Spieluhr. Is that an important fact? No. Just thought someone might want to know that... :) Okay, after this I can publish that one-shot story I made about Kenpachi and Ichigo's rematch. The question is: will be there be a third match between them and why...?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight - Will There Be Any Forgiveness?**

"Liar!" Nobutoshi shrieked and went for Kenpachi again. His first strike had been blocked by Kenpachi's blade. Nobutoshi had managed to make just a small cut on the shinigami's chest.

Kenpachi cursed. He was far way too distracted to get rid off his _gigai _now. But there was no way he could win with it! He already could feel pain and panted heavily - and he had just been blocking attacks!

"You're the one who kidnapped Yachiru, aren't you?" Kenpachi blocked again.

"No. It was my servant who did that. You see, I can't leave this house, because my hate towards you has chained me here!"

"Then who is this fucking servant of yours?" Kenpachi dodged, arms feeling heavy, fingers burning. "I'm going to cut his eyeballs of and make him eat them!"

"You can't, he is also a hollow, like I!"

"What?"

"He came here about an year ago, accidentally like all those little hollows. But he was strong enough to not get trapped here. That was when I finally could have my revenge!"

"So you send another hollow to do the dirty job? How in hell he managed to come to Seireitei?"

"He has this funny ability to change his look. He just turned himself looking like a shinigami. He spied you almost for a year! He reported everything straight to me and when I heard you had an adopted daughter... That shock! Of course I had to safe her! How could I let her stay close to someone like you who even raped his own daughter?"

Kenpachi snapped. He could feel rage inside him. So... All those lies... About him hurting Yachiru by such a terrible way... It was all because of this fucking idiot!

Kenpachi did not even know how he did it but with a blink of an eye he had turned to shinigami form. Nobutoshi looked shocked but did not back away. That suited Kenpachi just fine.

...

Ichigo panted, swinging his blade like crazy. Ghosts and hollows were everywhere around him.

"Just how many these bastards are here anyway?"

"It's almost like they would have been packed in here during centuries!" Rukia shouted, panting as well. "This house must have very dark history behind it!"

Ikkaku shouted. When Ichigo looked over his shoulder he saw how Ikkaku fell down. He had been wounded and was bleeding all over. Yumichika stepped forward, trying to defend his friend.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo yelled, hollows biting his arms and legs. "Shit! Let go of me!"

Byakuya was also in trouble and Rukia was standing right next to him. But they both were so tired. One mistake and Byakuya got bitten on his neck.

"No, brother!" Rukia rushed to help him.

"No, Rukia, focus!" Ichigo screamed when Rukia lowered her blade just for a moment. That was enough for the hollows: they were right on her, covering her, biting and chewing.

"Hell!" Ichigo had never been so desperate. He was already too tired to use his bankai. There was no hope anymore.

A loud banging sound. The wall behind Ichigo almost exploded when someone was thrown straight through it. Almost immediately Ichigo could feel very familiar and almost ridiculous huge spiritual pressure. It almost choked him.

Hollows screamed and ran away in terror, leaving five shinigami panting and staring around, confused.

The hollow that had started all this was now down. He was laying on his back close the front door, panting and coughing, blood coming from the mouth. Ichigo jolted with shock when he saw that his legs were brutally cut off.

"Stand up!" Kenpachi roared stepping closer. "I'll cut your arms off before I go for you head, you fucking shit! I don't care anymore if you once used to be such a nice man, gentle servant of my family, now you are nothing more than just a monster!"

"I did this because of your poor wife and daughter! I pitied them! They had to live with a demon like you and you -!"

"I said it was my father, not me! He was a cruel man, I know that, he murdered me as well! Grabbed my legs, tossing be against the wall as hard as he could, breaking by skull!"

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Nobutoshi screamed. "This is not over yet. You may have killed me but I still have my servant. He's upstairs, ready for my orders. Want to hear them? My last words? Kill! Kill her, Morita! Slid her throat open!"

"No!" Kenpachi jumped - and cut Nobutoshi's head off with a single hit. The hollow stopped moving almost immediately, colourless skin covered with thick black blood.

There were some noises upstairs. Kenpachi could not even yell anymore and his legs did not work. He only managed to turn around, tying to do something, anything! But it was too late. It was his fault. Nobutoshi had said Yachiru was upstairs but had not done anything. And now he could never tell her how sorry he was about everything...

A scream. Kenpachi blinked: it was not Yahiru's voice but he still recognized it. It was Soi Fon's battle scream! What the hell that woman was doing here?

At that moment the hope returned and Kenpachi sprinted to the stairs.

"Kenpachi, wait!" Ichigo yelled after him.

"Captain!" Ikkaku shouted.

Kenpachi smashed right through a door which led to a bedroom. He stopped only for a moment, when he saw a big, fat and ugly hollow standing close a small bed. In the bed Yachiru lied, hands and legs tied with a rope, scarf on her eyes and small rag inside her mouth.

A pure rage went through Kenpachi's body when he saw her little girl in such a state...

Soi Fon was standing between the fat hollow and Yachiru, trying to protect the girl. Kenpachi roared and rushed forward.

"Zaraki!" Soi Fon screamed.

...

Ichigo heard a loud noise, it was almost like an explosion and the whole house shook. Yumichika fell on his knees and Byakuya looked up. Ichigo forced himself up and went after Kenpachi.

"No, Ichigo, wait!" Rukia shouted, but came after him. "It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!"

"Wait", Ikkaku shouted too. "Leave something for us too! Come, Yumichika!"

There was a door, or that what was still remained of the door... Ichigo came to a small bedroom. He saw Yachiru and - Soi Fon?

"What are you doing here?" he asked before he helped the woman to untie Yachiru's bandages. "Where's Kenpachi?"

"There", Soi Fon pointed outside with her finger. Ichigo turned his head and saw a big hole on the wall. He saw the backyard of the house. There was Kenpachi fighting furiously with some very big and fat hollow. He roared and waved his blade like crazy.

"Kenpachi!"

"What's going on?" Yachiru stood up, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Ken-chan? What's going on? Did he come for me?"

"We all did", Ikkaku said when he and Yumichika stepped inside the room. "Vice-captain. You caused a big trouble."

"Baldie", Yachiru looked shocked. "Pretty-boy. Where are we?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"We are in the world of the living in a city called Kyoto", Rukia said with calming voice, because she saw worry in the girl's eyes. "You're safe now, Yachiru."

"Where's Ken-chan?" Yachiru looked around. "I don't see him."

"He's outside, fighting", Yumichika said.

"Oh..." Yachiru did not look happy, it confused Ichigo. "Is he...?"

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku frowned. "You're always loved to watch when captain hacks crap out of someone."

"Yeah, but Ken-chan..." there were suddenly tears in Yachiru's eyes and her lips trembled. "He hates me."

Ichigo turned his head towards the girl: "No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does!"

"No, listen to me, Yachiru. You know what he did when you disappeared? The captain commander told us not to go after you - but Kenpachi didn't listen. He sneaked out and went to Tokyo. He came all the way here only for you. He disobeyed captain commander because of you."

Yachiru looked up to Ichigo's eyes. Her eyes were still glinting but she did not cry anymore. There were now light inside her eyes.

"He... did?"

Everyone nodded. Soi Fon sighed: "He will be in so bad trouble once we get back that even I pity him..."

"So... Ken-chan doesn't hate me... after all?" Yachiru smiled a little bit. "But... Is he... is he mad to me...?"

"No."

"He's only worried about you."

"Ken-chan..." Yachiru smiled softly.

Suddenly large hand came right through a wall. Soi Fon jumped away from the bed but was not fast enough to grab Yachiru away with her: hollow's fingers went around Yachiru and pulled her outside.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo shouted.

...

Kenpachi leapt forward. The hollow was already almost dead - but it still had some strength left. It had decided to obey the last order it had: kill Yachiru. Now it had taken Yachiru and was floating above the house.

"Let her go, you god dammed shit!" Kenpachi took one step on the roof before jumping towards the fat hollow.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled.

Kenpachi waved his blade and cut the hollow's arm off easily. It was the final hit for the hollow. It closed his eyes and it started to fall. Hand's grip loosened and Yachiru was suddenly free.

"Yachiru..."

Kenpachi grabbed the girl in his arms. Then they also fell down. Right on the backyard of the house, behind some bushes, near a little pond. Kenpachi fell straight on his stomach ("Ow!) and Yachiru rolled off from his arms ("Oh, ouch!").

Kenpachi coughed and rose on his knees. Yachiru in other hand stood up on her feet.

"Yachiru! Yachiru, are you okay? You okay, kid?"

"Ken-chan", Yachiru turned around. Kenpachi reached his arms and crawled a little bit on his knees, towards Yachiru. Yachiru cried and ran on his arms with such strength that even Zaraki Kenpachi almost fell down.

"Fucking idiot..." Kenpachi hugged the crying girl tightly. "Don't ever do something like this again! Ever!"

"I'm so sorry, Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried, little arms tightly around Kenpachi's neck. "I thought you hated me."

"How could I? Idiot, you stupid idiot..." Kenpachi rocked Yachiru in his arms. "Did they do any harm to you?"

"No", Yachiru shook her head.

"Thank God..." Kenpachi pressed his nose against Yachiru's pink hair. "I want to tell you something, Yachiru. About that why I didn't let you climb on my shoulders and such..."

"Yes?"

"Unohana told me that there were... these nasty rumours, that I'm hurting you", Kenpachi whispered, not really wanting to think that anymore ever again. "I was afraid. But that hollow told me it was a part of his plan, those rumours..."

"Why you would ever hurt me?" Yachiru hugged Kenpachi tightly. "How someone would believe such a lie?"

Kenpachi smiled, feeling very tired, but also so happy: "Yeah..."

"Ken-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Next time someone tells something like that to you, please, tell me first. You are my whole world. I don't want to loose you like that anymore ever again..."

"I'm sorry, Yachiru", Kenpachi smiled. "I promise that was the last time. And you promise to me not to run away anymore."

"Okay."

"You supposed to say: "I promise.""

"I promise, Ken-chan. Oh, Ken-chan, you are normal again!" Yachiru giggled and hugged the man so tightly that there came a little yelp from Kenpachi's mouth.

"So are you, Yachiru", Kenpachi murmured. "Let go, I can't breath! And go to wash you face, you smell like a hollow."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

...

Kenpachi looked at the old gravestone. It was so old that it almost impossible to even say what was written on it. There were no flowers or candles. Actually it looked abandoned. No-one had not been there for years. Only weeds and wild roses were growing around it.

Ichigo did not say anything. He was still quite amazement how the blood-lusted shinigami had found this grave without any efforts. Ichigo had and idea that Kenpachi had always known where it was. No name could be read, but there was numbers. Ichigo looked ate them, feeling sadness inside his heart when he saw two quantities: 19.11.1467 - 13.12.1470.

Yachiru was standing next to Ichigo. She looked quite sad. Soon Kenpachi turned his back to the old grave and walked back to the others who were waiting for him.

"So", Ichigo said quietly. "What's happening now?"

"I had orders to bring you all back to Seireitei once I find you", Soi Fon stated calmly.

"Well, okay, but I have to be home before 8 pm."

"Or?"

"Or Dad will kill me for missing dinner again... With a Chuck Norris kick no less..."

"Ken-chan..." Yachiru looked troubled.

"What, Yachiru?"

"I heard everything what that man said. I just wonder..."

Kenpachi knelt down. He smiled at Yachiru, looking quite tired and touched her chin with his rough fingers: "Yeah?"

"He thought you were your father, right?" Yachiru looked at the man. "Why - how he could make a mistake like that?"

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders and shook his head: "I don't know..."

"I think I know why", Soi Fon spoke up suddenly. "While I was upstairs looking for Yachiru I saw some old paintings hanging on the walls. There was this man. He had short black hair and no scar but other wise he looked just like you, Zaraki. I was quite shocked myself but then I realized what was going on when I heard you two shouting at each others downstairs."

"Makes sense..." Ikkaku shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm just happy it's finally over", Kenpachi sighed.

"Was you father really that evil, Ken-chan? Why did he have to kill you?"

"My father used to be a soldier who saw too much violence on battle fields. He was always violent and then one day he just snapped. I don't know what caused it but he ended up killing all his family and family servant."

"Did... did you suffer much when he crushed your skull...?"

"No", Kenpachi stroked Yachiru's hair gently. "It happened so fast I didn't even have any time to feel pain. One swing and it was over."

"Poor, Ken-chan..." Yachiru's lower lip trembled and she tossed her arms around Kenpachi's neck. "Poor, poor, poor Ken-chan..."

...

It was almost a week after that. Rukia was staying at the Ichigo's place again for a while but went to visit the Soul Society once a week. She trained Ichigo, or something like that. Ichigo could not believe that training included drawing ugly rabbits...

Kenpachi had not been punished because Byakuya had made a noble speech for him. Kenpachi still did not want to believe that he actually was saved by princess Kuchiki and everyone were wise enough to keep their mouths shut about the matter...

It was a Monday evening when Ichigo came home. Rukia was already in his room. She had just got back from the Seireitei.

"Oh, hello, Ichigo. I had a package for you."

"What?" Ichigo frowned and Rukia gave him a small package. It looked like it was wrapped up by someone who really had not used to wrap up packages. The pink string around it made him feel unsure.

"It's from captain Zaraki."

"Oh. Is it a bomb?"

"Open it."

"Why would that crazy bastard send me a package? It's not even my birthday or anything..." Ichigo murmured when he opened the package. Inside there was small note. Ichigo took it in his hand: "_Thanks for the help, Ichigo. But don't forget your little promise! I'll be waiting you on next Saturday." _

"Oh, great..." Ichigo cursed. "I totally forgot that stupid promise already..."

"_P.S here's the money from the train tickets."_

"10 yens?" Ichigo frowned, looking at the little pathetic coin. "What a cheap bastard."

There also was a small candy bag. It looked very much like someone had already eaten all the good ones and tried to make the bag not to look like that... There was a small hand-made card which made Ichigo smile: there was a silly picture of Kenpachi and Yachiru wildly coloured and misspelled words "Thank you so much, Ichi!"

"Really, those two..." Ichigo smiled.

THE END

* * *

**Well, it's over (finally). I really hope you guys liked my first fan-fic ever been written. :) I think I still have to practice my (lousy) english but it was fun to write this story anyway. I hope you didn't get too many nighmares from my text. :)**


End file.
